Please Remember Me
by Silvershadowfire
Summary: Companion piece to Guardian, takes place after the Pharaoh's Memory arc. Ryou contemplates life without his darkness.


This is a companion piece to Guardian. Like Guardian, it is not a songfic, but based on/inspired by a song, this time one by Loreena McKennitt. The lyrics at the end are from her song 'Dante's Prayer.'

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh nor do I claim any ownership of the song Dante's Prayer

NOTE: Takes place after the end of the series. It's part of what I like to think might have happened.

**Please Remember Me **

_It is written that if the name of the dead be forgotten, they cannot move onto the afterlife. _

The sun had set into the ocean, the stars just blooming in the midnight sky when Bakura Ryou reached the edge of the dock on the end of his nightly walk. The sea breezes blew through his white hair, teasing his nose with the scent of salt. He shivered slightly – it was summer, but the night wind was still cool.

On nights like this he felt so alone. He shivered again, but not from the wind. He had to be insane, but he missed his homicidal yami.

Bakura had, in his twisted way, been affectionate. As long as Ryou didn't question him, they actually got along – and although he had been doing it for his own reasons, his yami had actually saved Yugi not once, but twice – and his own life at least five different times, when his long hair and effeminate looks had gotten him into more trouble than he could handle.

_'Gods, I must be very sick in the head to be missing him.'_ Sighing, he looked out over the dark water, twinkling with reflected stars, listening to the waves slapping up against the pier.

He closed his eyes as the wind picked up again, sighing – only to hear the sound echoed. Startled – because he hadn't heard anyone come up – he opened his eyes to find himself staring at his yami, not two feet in front of him.

"M...mou yami no b...boku?" he stuttered, backing up on reflex. The former thief and tomb robber was dressed as he had been the day he died the first time, in a long red desert-wanderer's coat, his face marked by a scar. The expression on his face, however, was strange – full of a sad longing and despair.

:Ryou.: he murmured in the teen's mind. :I'm sorry.:

:What?: Instinctively Ryou answered the same way. :What are you talking about? I thought...:

:You thought I was dead.: Bakura stepped forward, his clothing unruffled by the sea breezes. :I am dead, Ryou. I...just wanted to see you again, to apologize.:

Ryou just blinked, his blue eyes wide with surprise. :But...why, mou yami no boku?:

The thief winced a little. :I...the things I did, they were partially because Zork took over part of my soul when my family was killed. I...let him, because I thought it was the only way to avenge my family. He promised me power – and I promised him the Items.

:When the Pharaoh blasted Zork, he also killed the part of me that had been taken over, that was wild with rage.:

:I still don't see why you need to apologize to me.:

:When we first linked, to gain enough strength for the bond to stabilize, I stole a piece of your soul. That is why you feel so strange...like you need me. I needed to do that in order to make sure the Ring always returned to you. That's why I need to apologize – and to give you a present.:

:Oh.: Ryou glanced back over the ocean. He wasn't sure what to do or say. He turned back to see the ghostly yami step up beside him, placing one hand on either side of his head, and kissing him gently on the forehead. Something warm and thick ran through him; he moaned as the sensation flowed through his entire body, filling that aching void in his soul. He shuddered, closing his eyes, as visions passed through his mind – Kiru Enru under the stars, before the Pharaoh, when Bakura was nothing more than an innocent child. He saw a beautiful white-haired woman making food, covered in sweat as she ground the lentils into flour. She laughed brightly, filling him with joy. He saw a man with broad shoulders and a trim waist, teaching older boys to throw spears. He saw the simple lives of a hundred people before screaming death descended on them.

Tears were flowing down his face as his yami backed off, his ghostly form thinner now, barely a wisp of colour.

His lips twisted in the familiar smirk. :You know, I think that this is the first time that I've given anyone anything.:

:Thank you...Bakura.: Ryou whispered. :I will treasure this.: He sighed at the warmth, the sense of completeness that enveloped him. The memories of his other snuggled into a corner of his mind, like a new book on a shelf.

:Now I have to go.:

:Where...to the afterlife?:

Yami Bakura shook his head. :No. I won't be found worthy, I'm sure of it. Whatever is left of me that was good and true is in you now, yandoushi. The rest...will be consumed by Ammet.:

:NO!: Ryou gasped. He knew that horrible fate would doom Bakura, destroying his soul forever.

:Hush, hikari. I have to pay for my crimes.: He smiled, the first and only true smile Ryou had ever seen on his dark side's face. :Just remember, Ryou. Remember my people, and pass the tale on to your children. That's the best any of us could hope for.:

The teenager nodded, falling to his knees as he watched his darkness start to fade into the night. :I will, Bakura, I promise.: He reached out, touching his other's form, drawing it to himself. The wind blew harshly in Ryou's face – when he opened his eyes, his yami was gone.

After a long time Ryou slowly rose, turning towards his home. The wind ruffled his hair, and above him the stars glittered like jewels. He smiled with bittersweet sadness, murmuring to the presence sleeping in his heart.

"I will remember you, Bakura."

_Though we share this humble path alone  
__How fragile is the heart  
__Oh, give these clay feet wings to fly  
__To touch the face of the stars  
___

_Breathe life into this feeble heart  
__Lift this mortal veil of fear  
__Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
__We'll rise above these earthly cares  
___

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
__Cast your soul to the sea  
__When the dark night seems endless  
__Please remember me..._

_Please remember me..._

__


End file.
